


To See Him Smile

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wanted him to come home...to see reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See Him Smile

When things had settled on the ship, that’s when he went to see him. The Captain was doing his thing, the scientists in their room, Natasha off talking with the other SHIELD members. It left Thor only to his dark thoughts. He figured he’d best go see the source of these thoughts.

Standing in the room with Loki’s cell he was unsurprised to find him standing stiff, staring at the door. At him.

As he approached he could see a barely hidden smirk tugging at the corner of Loki’s mouth. Like he was amused by this entire situation. He would not blame him if he was…this was completely ridiculous. Nor did he blame the others for being suspicious. His brother was smart. Too smart at times. He was more the type to think over hit something with out purpose…he had a plan. He knew what he was doing.

Sighing he approached the glass, resting a hand on it as his eyes stayed downcast, unable to look Loki in the eyes. What had he done to push Loki to this? What had their Father done…? Their people?

Thor knew very well telling him that they had all mourned was a lie…Loki knew just as well. Only Thor and their Mother, Frigga had mourned. He wanted to curse them all. Loki had made mistakes, yes…but he was still an Asgardian. Still one of them. Even if a small part of him was Jotun…

His eyes flickered up to find a hand smaller than his own placed ‘over’ his on the other side of the glass. Loki’s eyes were fixed on his, almost questioning. Like he was confused by Thor’s actions. Like he was not expecting the affection, or longing coming from his elder brother. The dark brows were knitted together as his other hand gingerly moved to the glass. Watching for Thor’s reaction like a hawk.

The Thunderer’s free one moved up to cover that one, blinking back tears. He had meant it when he said he wanted Loki to come home. But if his place was not among those in Asgard…

Swallowing hard he fixed his gaze on the others, promising to himself that should he somehow make Loki see reason he would give up his home in Asgard.

Just to see Loki smile again, with out the malice and madness in his eyes.


End file.
